<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Klaine Pwp One Shots by smol_android_viking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338910">Klaine Pwp One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_android_viking/pseuds/smol_android_viking'>smol_android_viking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klaine Smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Glee References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_android_viking/pseuds/smol_android_viking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt shows up to the Lima Bean wearing an open blue polo shirt that shows his entire chest and jeans that hang way too low on his hips and this doesn’t go unnoticed by Blaine. They fuck in the men’s bathroom.<br/>All Consensual. All Monogamous. Not Necessarily Vanilla. “Kitten” &amp; “Daddy”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>klaine - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klaine Smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Klaine Pwp One Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kurt shows up to The Lima Bean wearing an open button up shirt that exposes almost his entire chest and jeans that hang way too low on his hips, this doesn’t go unnoticed by Blaine. Blaine can’t even wait til they get home to fuck his sexy little Kitten so he takes him in the bathroom stall.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PoV: Blaine 

I was supposed to meet Kurt at the Lima Bean this afternoon. When he said he was gonna wear something special for me, I thought it would be a new sweater or boots or something. I was not prepared for what I saw. I never knew he was such a tease. Not that I was complaining. I was whining but not complaining. I almost choked on my coffee. 
He was wearing a blue button-up polo. Except, it wasn’t buttoned up, it was completely open. Almost his entire chest was visible. That and his jeans hung so low on his hips. He looked so good. He stretched and for a second I was his nipples and Jesus Christ they were just asking for my mouth and this point. I bit back a whine. He knew the effect he was having on me. I was this close to dismissing the fact that we were in a public cafe and just fucking his brains out on the table. 
He smirked and I just wanted to grab him and eat the smirk off of his dirty mouth. Somehow, by the grace of whoever may or may not be up there, I managed to keep my cool. I gestured to the bathroom and he grinned. “Come with me, Kitten.” 
He almost purred, “Yess Daddy.” which is a huge fucking turn on for me. And he loved it when I called him “kitten”. And him calling me Daddy makes my balls ache. Might have a slight Dom kink. 
We made our way to the bathroom and thank god nobody was in there. We went into the handicap stall and locked it. I shoved him in against the wall and ripped his shirt off and drew a circle around his nipple with my tongue. He let out a slutty little whine. 
He rolled his hips and I moaned against his chest which seemed to really turn him on because he said “shit, Blaine!” 
And he almost never swore. I loved that I was the only one who made him swear. That I was the only one who could touch him and kiss him and fuck him and draw these noises and moans out of him. “You like that kitten?” I whispered against his chest. 
“Yessss” he hissed. 
‘Naughty kitten’ I thought. I pressed his body closer, up against mine. Then he did the unexpected. He pushed me back onto the toilet and sat on me. He started grinding and whining and my hips stuttered, meeting his. “Pants.” I said in a breathy voice. I grabbed his ass and yanked his pants down and just played with his ass for a moment. He then pulled mine down and groaned at how hard we both were. 
“I wanna ride you, want you to come in my ass. Fill me up, please,” and oh how could I resist such an offer. 
“Ohhh, yessss” I breathed. Once we were both naked I sat back on the toilet and he started easing himself onto my cock. I couldn’t wait. I grabbed his hips and shoved his ass onto my cock and he let me. We both groaned at the feeling. He got up and slammed down onto my cock again and again.
 “Gonna-gonna come, Kurt,”
 “Yessss” 
“Gonna come in your ass, gonna fill you up, fill you up with my hot cum”
 “Yes, please, I need it. I need it.” 
“Then pull out and go down on me one more time like the sweet little cock slut that you are. Slam that sweet, sexy ass down on my cock one more time, sweetheart, I’ll come in you and fill you up.” 
Kurt let out a broken cry as he slammed down on my dick and I came and emptied my cum into him. He came all over our stomachs. He looked like a fucking angel. I changed positions so I could like the cum off of his chest and I saw his dick twitch with my mouth so close. I decided we weren’t done. I planted feather light kisses up and down his thighs, getting so close to his dick but not close enough. 
He made the filthiest sounds I’ve ever heard and I finally gave in. I licked an agonizingly slow stripe on the underside of his cock and his hips stuttered and his legs gave out. He was putty in my grip and I loved it. I licked the tip, just a kitten lick for my little kitten. He was panting more like a dog by this point. So fucking gorgeous. “Fuck my mouth, kitten”. I demanded. He agreed. He braced his hands on my shoulders and sucked in a breath. “I love you kitten” I said as he was getting ready to fuck my throat. Probably wasn’t the best timing but it needed to be said. It wasn’t the first time I told him, he knew I loved him. But I felt the need to remind him that while I love fucking him and touching and kissing him first and foremost I loved him for his personality and his heart. He practically melted as he responded “Love you too.” And with that he slammed his gorgeous cock into my mouth and grunted like an animal. He came down my throat and it was the sexiest thing imaginable. I swallowed it all as he pulled out and I kept thinking how god damned lucky I was to get to do that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>